


Evil Baker With a Good Heart

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Young & Hungry
Genre: Christmas, Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompts, Cooking, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Gabi bakes a special cake to drive Elliot crazy.





	Evil Baker With a Good Heart

Gabi’s watched in horror as her best friend Sophia swiped a bit of frosting off of the cake she’s been decorating.

“Sophia!” She tried to stop her from trying the vanilla icing with what she had assumed was crushed peppermint candy canes pressed into the sides.

“Gabi?” Sophia clearly was waiting for an explanation.

“Do you remember I told you about the snob that said Elliot wasn’t good enough to join his _who’s who of the celeb helpers card party_?” she waved her hands around searching for their real name but she had dubbed them stuffed shirts with no tact in her head. Elliot had been so excited to have been invited to play with them it was all he talked about for a week. She knew he was more upset then they’d realized when hadn’t commented on Yolanda’s new and hideous sparkly ugly Christmas sweater she’d worn to work. He had even watched as she’d burnt Josh’s grilled cheese sandwich for lunch and didn’t make one snarky comment. She was sure that would bring him out of his funk. All he did was shake his head and keep walking. 

That why she baked the perfect vanilla cake with the fluffiest icing for the self-centered jerks. She had crushed the candy canes and coated the entire sides with small chunks and the top with a fine dusting. Each bite would have wasabi and Sriracha flavored candy canes in it.

She carefully boxed it up and put a large festive bow on the box with a small card that said _Love the ghosts of Christmas present_.

“Why did you spend all evening doing this?” Sophia asked her eyeing the bowl with the extra frosting.

“It will make Elliot happy and drive him crazy until he figures out who did it. I know it will kill him when he figures out it was me.” Gabi laughed at the thought.

“Let’s hope you continue to use your evil baking skills for good.” Sophia winked at her.

“Evil baker, I think I need that on a tee shirt,” Gabi smirked.

“I’ll make you a deal I will look into having one made if you will bake me a dozen cupcakes and use those candy canes on them.” Sophia bargained with her. 

“Deal!” she quickly agreed and started to gather what she needed o make the cupcakes for Sophia to bring to the office in the morning. Evil baker that was definitely going to be one of her new life goals she thought as she went to work. She wondered if she was making Elliot and Sophia happy was she really still an evil baker?


End file.
